sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Directive to take the Tailed Werewolves (Discontinued)
Hello everyone! This used to be an RP, but it was converted into a story. SEGA Characters will also be involved in the story. I don't own Sonic and his friends. They belong to SEGA, and some characters belong to Jaredthefox92. Sincerely, CajunCytex07 'Involved characters:' *Puncher The Hedgehog and Yang The Nine-Tailed Wolf of Light (CajunCytex07) *Smasher The Hedgehog and Yin The Nine-Tailed Wolf of Darkness (also CajunCytex07's characters, will be the main antagonists) *The Bad Egg Unit (Jaredthefox92, they will be a sub-faction of the Eggman Empire.) *Dr.Ophelia Daniel the Fox (Jaredthefox92, Bad Egg Unit) *Amanda Bradanska the Fox (Jaredthefox92, Bad Egg Unit) 'Prologue:' Dr. Eggman was doing research on what energy source he could use to power his Eggman Empire. He's tried everything. Power Rings, Chaos Emeralds, Wisps, Dark Gaia, and even tried to control The Deadly Six. Then out of the blues, his minions, Orbot and Cubot rushed in. "What do you two need? Can't y'all see I'm busy here!?" He said in an angry tone. "Sorry to interrupt your research boss, but we have found a solution that might help make the Eggman Empire a force to not mess with!" Cubot said excitedly. "Tell him, Orbot!" "Of course" Orbot said in a bored tone. "We have a found a new power that's way more powerful than everything we used combined." Eggman was then interested and told him to continue. "We have discovered that there are beasts known as Tailed Werewolves. They hold a great energy known as Werewolf Chakra, and there are nine of them, from the One-Tail to the Nine-Tails. If we can capture all of them and seal them in an artifact known as the Cage of Beasts, Then we will be able to control them." Eggman was thrilled to hear this. "Good work, Orbot and Cubot! We will begin this operation immedietely! Where's the Cage of Beasts located at?" "We already have it in our possession, sir. We now have to locate the hosts of the Tailed Werewolves and capture them!" Cubot responded. "Excellent!" Eggman said evily, then he went to his com room and sent the order across to all Dark Egg Legion and Bad Egg units scattered across Mobius. "Attention, Dark Egg Legion and Bad Egg Units, this is Eggman speaking. We have found a new energy source in beasts known as Tailed Werewolves. They are differentiated by their number of tails, from One-Tail to Nine-Tails. They're very powerful, but we will capture all of them, and take our place as rulers of Mobius!". The Directive to take the Tailed Werewolves has begun. 'Chapter One: The One-Tailed Wolf of Earth' Location: Bad Egg Unit HQ, classified location Time: Monday 13:24 Mission: Capture the One-Tailed Wolf of Earth The Bad Egg Unit was preparing for their first Tailed Werewolf capture mission. The scientist of the group was Dr. Ophelia Daniel the Fox. She was researching what the One-Tail was and where it could be found. "The doctor insists that we go on this wild goose chase for this 'one tailed wolf'. While this sounds about most of the Mobian canis lunis species on our planet, the doctor must have a valid reason for wanting this person. While Grandmaster Zac is absent, I have been given the authority and clearance to proceed on with the mission in his absence." Ophelia said as she was in the briefing room while she stood in front of a meeting table. "Do we know what this beast is capable of?" A soldier asked. "Not really, I have not been given sufficent enough field intellgence on the subject." The doctor replied. Then a dark hedgehog with white marks appeared on the table. "Doctor, it's a pleasure to see you and your cronies. I see your boss is wanting you to hunt the first tailed werewolf." "Thank you. No the reason for this being? What possible value would this wolf be?" She asked in a rather Apotoian Eurishian accent. (Greek) The hedgehog was revealed to be Smasher, the host of the evil Nine-Tailed Wolf of Darkness, Yin. "Well here's the basics, Tailed Werewolves are very gigantic, so possibly they're very strong, plus they have massive reserves of chakra. Anyway to the One-Tail, this Tailed Werewolf can control the Earth element. Meaning it can throw boulders or even create a small planetary boulder and throw it, but there's a powerful ability that all the wolves share. A powerful energy sphere known as the Werewolf Bomb. It's a compressed sphere of Werewolf Chakra that can vary in size and can destroy whole cities in one shot. The reason Eggman wants the beasts is because of their immense power that's more powerful than even Dark and Light Gaia." "I see, well then perhaps Amanda over here can be of assistance in this matter." the doctor said as she tossed a pin at the head of a sleeping female fox in a blue dress with a cape who was lying face first on the end of the table.” "Che cosa?!?" The black fured female fox let out as the pen impacted the back of her head and she sprung up. "Get up you lazy Spagonian, we have a mission briefing and you're lounging off!" The doctor exclaimed. "Hmmm, how can she be of help?" Smasher asked. Yin was also wondering as well. "This is Amanda, she's our supposed 'expert' on the supernatural, as well as our field medic and chief." The doctor replied. "Cazzo.." The woman said as she rubbed the back of her head in a rather grumpy and drowsy tone. "Not to mention she's also a beautiful one as well..." Smasher said while flirtingly growling like a wolf. "Anyway, the beast's host is Gonaka The Hedgehog, leader of the Red Sand Village located in the Deathtropolis Desert. You have to keep him alive to extract the beast. If the host dies, the beast dies too. You have your information, now go and capture that beast." "So you want us to travel to the desert? Hmm, our normal methods of locamotion are usually Eurishian, we could use some more dessert favorable equipment and supplies." The woman asked. "Let's just go. Get what you need." Smasher replied ~Deathtrpoilis Desert~ Time: Monday 14:12 Location: Red Sand Village Mission: Locate and capture Gonaka, the One-Tailed Wolf's host. The team arrived in the village and went undercover to find the leader of the village. They asked a guard for directions and arrived at Gonaka's Mansion. The operation was now being executed. "No guards are currently here. This will be easy pickings." Smasher said. Then the unit bursted in the door and armed. Pointing their weapons at Gonaka. "What's the meaning of this?" Gonaka asked panicking. "Gonaka, they're most likely here for me. Don't let them extract me from the seal!" 'The One-Tail said to his host. "Gonaka, it's been a while, old friend" Smasher said while walking through the door. "Smasher?! I thought Puncher killed you?!" The Earth Hedgehog said in a panic. "Who's Puncher?" one of the soldiers asked. "Puncher is a legendary hero known across the universe for his great powers of infinity." the other replied. "Puncher is also a Nine-Tails host like me. He holds the Nine-Tailed Wolf of Light, Yang." Smasher butted in. "Now then" Smasher said while bringing out the Cage of Beasts, "Let's take One-Tail along for the ride!" The artifact surrounded Gonaka with a dark colorful energy and forcefully pulled out the Tailed Werewolf. After the extraction was complete, Gonaka laid dead on the floor. "What happened?!" one of the soldiers asked in shock. "The beast was extracted. The host dies if their Tailed Werewolf is taken away." Smasher answered. '~New Mobotropolis~ Time: 14:45 Location: Chuck's Diner Puncher was enjoying lunch with his friends Sonic, Amy Rose, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. "Man, thanks for treating us to lunch, Puncher!" Sonic said in joy. "No prob Sonic, anything for my pals!" Puncher replied. Yang The Nine-Tails was chatting with his siblings Auanos The Phantom and Ashura The Double-Blade Warrior. Then Chuck ran to the table and said in a panic "Puncher! You need to look at this!" Puncher immediately looked in Chuck's direction, "Huh? What happened?!" Puncher said in a serious tone. Chuck turns on the TV and tunes it to the news. ~News Report~ BREAKING NEWS! Leader of Red Sand Village Gonaka was found dead after an incident involving an organization known as the Bad Egg Unit happened! Monks and Priests said that the One-Tailed Wolf of Earth was extracted from his body. This relates to the fact that the Eggman Empire has announced that they're hunting Tailed Werewolves. G.U.N forces have been ordered to protect the remaining hosts of the Tailed Werewolves. ~End News Report~ Puncher was clenching his fists. "That sorry excuse of a roboticist. He's hunting the Tailed Werewolf hosts?! He will be stopped before he achieves his goal." Puncher said angrily. Yang was growling angrily. "HE'LL PAY FOR THIS! IF YIN IS BEHIND THIS AS WELL, I'M SENDING HIM STRAIGHT TO HELL!!! I WILL PROTECT MY FELLOW TAILED WEREWOLVES WITH MY LIFE!!!!!" "'Yang!" Puncher shouted, "Yelling will not get us anywhere. We need to know where they're going next if they're gonna strike!" '"You're right, we need to think this out." 'Yang replied. '"I know that their next target is the Two-Tailed Wolf of Flames, and her host, Yugota." '''Puncher knew Yang was right. "Alright, let's round up Team Freedom and stop Eggman once again!" '''Chapter Two: The Two-Tailed Wolf of Flames Location: Bad Egg HQ, classified location Time: Tuesday 18:34 New Mission: Locate and capture the Two-Tailed Wolf of Flames "LET ME OUT YOU DAMNED FOOLS!" The One-Tail roared while in a cage made to bind Tailed Werewolves. "Ugh does that thing ever shut up?" One of the soldiers complained. "Apparently not." Smasher replied. "Now then, One-Tail, where's Two-Tails?" "Go to hell, Smasher. I refuse to talk." 'The One-Tail said back. "Oh really?" The dark hedgehog said, then he pressed a button. One-Tail was being severely electrocuted! "'AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" 'He roared in pain. '"OKAY OKAY I'LL TALK I'LL TALK!!!" '"Good boy." Then Smasher released the button. '"Two-Tails....is located in the Village Of Fire with...her host Yugota..." '"Good. For your actions, One-Tail, you may live." Smasher said with a smirk as he left for the Village Of Fire. But he would soon face someone he feared. Location: Village Of Flames Time: Tuesday 19:23 Mission: Capture The Two-Tailed Wolf of Flames Smasher arrived in the village along with his soldiers and the doctor. "Spread out. We can cover more area." Smasher ordered as the mini-teams split up. Smasher and Dr. Ophelia searched the market. "Damn sensors. I can't pick up a damn trace of Werewolf Chakra." Smasher said in anger. "Then just give up, brother." said a voice that was behind him. Smasher turned around to see his counterpart, Puncher, staring at him dead in the eyes. Dr. Ophelia was shocked to see Puncher in person. "Rumeika! Are you really Puncher?!" Smasher motioned her to retreat, and she ran, but Puncher spawned one of Yang's tails and stopped her dead in her tracks. "What's the rush? Yo had a front seat for the show." Puncher teasingly said to her. "Rrrrrr..." Smasher then called on one of Yin's tails and forced the grip off. The two Nine-Tails hosts were staring at each other with death in their eyes. 'Let's do this." Puncher said, ready to fight. "Me too, brother." Smasher said back. Then two puffs of massive smoke appeared, inside them were two massive figures of wolves. It was the two Nine-Tailed Wolves Yin and Yang, and those two transformed into them! ''~Battle Start!~ Smasher threw the first attack and struck Puncher with a right cross, but it was countered by one of Puncher's tails, then he struck back and succeded, but Smasher fired a Werewolf Bomb and hit Puncher in the chest. "AAARRRGGGHH!" Puncher then summoned groups of light shards and threw them at Smasher. They pinned his 9 tails and he couldn't escape. Puncher inched towards him with a charged '''Nine-Tailed Yang Form Enhanced Atomic Punch, but Smasher used 'Dark Flare '''to escape the rods holding down his tails. Puncher powered down his attack and let out a mighty roar. "RRRRRRRAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Then he charged at Smasher wildly and they fell down the cliff, but they immediately jumped back and were flying in the air still attacking. Smasher grabbed Puncher's tails and threw him into the square. Then a suprise came in. ''~Battle End!~ The Two-Tails rushed in and was furious. '''"Why are you causing an upr... Yang?! And Yin!" "Hello, Two-Tails" '''Yang responded. "I will capture you, Two-Tails!" Then Smasher returned to normal and brought out the Cage of Beasts, but Puncher managed to snatch it from him. "I don't think so." 'RRRRRRGGGGAAARRRGGHH" Smasher yelled in anger as he was fooled by his counterpart. Then the Cage of Beasts glowed. Yugota was confused and turned back to normal just in case. The light then somehow managed to capture Yugota and suck out Two-Tails. Puncher was shocked, he never knew it reacted by itself to Werewolf Chakra of the beasts in order. Smasher laughed "You fool! You sucked out the Tailed Werewolf of your fellow host! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Puncher was blazing mad. He started to crush the Cage of Beasts "HAHAHAH..Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Smasher said in sudden shock. "I"M GONNA CRUSH THIS LITTLE RUBBLE OF ROCK!" Puncher yelled back. "DON"T!" Smasher yelled, but Puncher didn't listen, he kept squeezing it. Smasher had to stop him before he killed the One-Tail and Two-Tails. He then charged a '''Werewolf Bomb '''in his normal form and shot it at Puncher, knocking him out and loosening his grip on the Cage of Beasts. "You idiot, you almost crushed what could kill the beasts." Smasher said as he left the village and left Puncher unconscious, and Yugota dead. Category:Stories